Captured
by ZadZap
Summary: Reposted: Beastboy is captured by these aliens that are using other races for illegal fighting...BBXRae
1. Prologue

A Man who looked to be in his twenties with green skin lay on a not so comfy bed sleeping. His green hair was down to his shoulders and he was wearing tattered and ripped clothes. He shared the room with about three others who were either older than him or at least a bit younger. They were all wide awake and taking care of the green mans injuries he had sustained. He had some bruises and some cuts which were covered up quite nicely thanks to his roommates. He opened his eyes and sat up rather quickly which caused him to wince at the pain he felt.

"Garfield…you're injured; lay back down." One of the roommates said.

"I've had worse Nal…Remember I was once a hero." He said.

Nal's light skin made her look albino and it didn't help that her hair was black like a raven's feather. Her bangs were covering her eyes again meaning she was obviously upset at the moment. Her cat ears were back and her tail was swishing revealing how agitated she was feeling right now. She wasn't from earth like Garfield, which was easy to guess because of her cat like features. "You lost another fight, this is the fifth one…I'm worried." Nal said looking away from him. "I know…Nal, its customary to the plan to get out of here." He stated laying his head against the wall.

At this statement the two guys that were lying in their own beds walked over to Nal and Garfield. Everyone was aware of the plan to get out of this place they had lived for years and years. It was a life and death situation which wasn't to be taken lightly, they were scared to. "Garfield is right; if we intend to get out of here we must do whatever we need to do." One of them said. His name was Chinch and his eyes looked like that of a fly or bee which was weird. His hands were slightly furry but not like a cat's nice coat, almost like a bee's furry black and yellow butt.

The boy beside him who looked to be at least twenty-one nodded his head, agreeing to the statement. He had yellowish skin and red hair which kind of reminded Garfield of a friend of his. His name was hard to say so they others had decided to call him Kishick which was fine by him. He himself was from Tameran, once a powerful warrior now reduced to fighting for his life. It had been this way for all four of them for almost five years, for Chinch it had been longer. Unlike the others he was born here and fought since he was just little larva and he wanted freedom so much.

"Friends, I believe we could escape through the sewer system or the ventilation." Kishick responded.

"Sewers would be safer; the Smoxes won't be able to smell us very well." Garfield stated.

"Yes, the vents would carry our scent and Chinch is too heavy so we might fall through." Nal said.

"It's settled. A week from now we will escape this world!" Chinch said ignoring the weight comment.

The Smoxes are a race of alien mole dogs that were used to hunt down anyone who disobeyed. It was rare when anyone stepped out of line and you didn't want to get caught at all. They were controlled by another race called the Shezix who were good at punishing you for being bad. They had purple skin and wore armor which looked like they were ready for battle. They didn't speak any language on earth so Chinch helped them understand what they were saying. Speaking of the ugly bastards, Beastboy heard footsteps so he motioned for his friends to pretend sleeping.

He guessed it was time for another illegal fight which would result in another injured or dead. Beastboy wished that he was back home where he wouldn't have to kill anyone to survive and eat. Being vegetarian here was pretty much a death sentence because meat was all you ate here. If he ever made it home he was never going to let another piece of meat touch his lips again. Another thing he really wanted to do when got off this stupid planet was tell Raven his feelings. "Their gone Garfield," Nal said taking a seat next to the green man she decided to call her brother.

-Jump City-

Nightwing stared intently at the computer trying to find yesterdays transmitter signal but failed. He sighed and gave up his search decidedly moving away from the very bright screen. The man was tired of not getting any results on the whereabouts of his best friend and teammate. Their green friend went missing almost five years ago and it was pretty hard to find him. In the mean time Jinx had to fill in for him which she was totally fine with because of Cyborg. "Because Aqualad is an ass, all the hot guys are assholes." Jinx's voice rang through the hall.

She must be talking to Raven, lately Aqualad had been trying to get her to go out on a nice date. The door to the hall opened to reveal Jinx and Raven dressed up in gothic civilian clothes. "Raven, Starfire and I are going out to the mall if that's ok with you." Jinx said with a smile. Raven didn't look all that excited, maybe Starfire was forcing her to go like she did a week ago. "Alright, but if trouble calls that doesn't mean your off duty." Nightwing said looking at Jinx. "That was one time, that guy was about to steal a pair of shoes and I wasn't going to stand by and watch." Jinx said.

Nightwing was about to respond when the video phone went off signaling a call was coming in. He pushed a button signaling that all Titans were to be present in the living room right now. Once everyone was in the room he pushed the button that would let him accept the incoming call. A person with an ant head appeared on the screen and Starfire's eyes bulged in recognition. "Do I have the Teen Titans of Earth?" He asked in a raspy voice that sounded like he was losing it. "He is an Antinite, they are space police." Starfire said putting her hand on Nightwing's shoulder.

"We are the Teen Titans." Nightwing spoke.

"About time, we've been trying to get a hold of you for the past seven years." The Antinite said.

"What are we needed for?" Nightwing asked.

"It is a private matter and shouldn't be discussed over video phone…I just arrived on earth and will land on your building." The Antinite responded.

As if on cue a noise came from above and they made their way up to the roof of the tower. A huge spacecraft with unreadable words had nested itself on the roof of the Titans Tower. A door opened and after a few minutes a human sized ant wearing an over coat walked out of the ship. "Ah, princess of Tameran…it is an honor to meet you again." The Antinite said with a smile. "It is good to see you again as well Xzarxikacn." Starfire said taking him in a big hug. Nightwing, being the one who would rather get back to business with no formalities opened door.

If Starfire knew him then he might not have been that bad but it was good to get down to business. When everyone was in the living room the huge ant pulled out what looked like a lot of papers. "Before we get down to business, my name is Xzarxikacn and I am an officer." The Antinite said. He saw the faces of the Teen Titans and sighed in mild frustration, his name was hard for them. "Just call me Harkin…its easier to pronounce." He said putting the papers down on the table. "I'm here to enlist you in helping me solve some cases of disappearances…a lot." Harkin announced.


	2. Chapter 1

It was early morning, the sun was just over the horizon and birds were just about to take off. The sun was just behind the Titans tower accenting how the background looked from far off. The alarm had gone off just several hours before so the Titans were back in bed due to lack of sleep. This was the life of a super hero and being as such there was no such thing as a full nigh sleep. Full nights sleep was for people who had jobs and who were ordinary citizens unlike them. Being ordinary wasn't easy for this bunch, not when you're green, robotic, from another dimension or planet.

Our story should start with the ever curious green fellow named Beastboy in his dark bedroom. "You see Rae…I've liked you for a while now and I wanted to know…no." He sighed. He was going to ask his longtime teammate out but it was hard when you were complete opposites. He was having doubts with each passing week that she would even like him in such a way. He wasn't smart like her or dark like she was; dumb and high on life was what he was. Well, actually he was pretty smart…being dumb was just a façade he pulled off quite nicely but still.

"Friend; its time for dinner," Starfire yelled from behind the door.

"Oh, I'll be out in a bit Star." Beastboy responded.

Without warning Starfire opened the door, she had known what Beastboy was doing, he told her. She was excited and couldn't wait for Beastboy to do the confessing to Friend Raven. "Just tell her after dinner, I'm sure she might feel the same." Starfire said, hand on his shoulder. He gave her one of his smiles and followed her out the door to the kitchen to get something to eat. He took his seat next to Cyborg who didn't seem all that impressed with his green friend's food choice. 'Like he ever was.' Beastboy thought with slight amusement as he dug into his tofu burger.

As soon as dinner was done with, Beastboy got up and was about to talk when the alarm sounded. He sighed, 'Sign number one.' He thought and stood next to Robin who used the video monitor. "Looks like Plasmus is in business again, you know the drill." He said signaling their leave. Beastboy sighed and turned into a hawk before taking off and flew next to a very happy Starfire. "Do not worry friend, you can tell her after we are done." Starfire said and didn't expect a response. She knew Beastboy wasn't able to talk in his animal forms, unless he did but didn't feel like it.

-Somewhere-

An invisible spacecraft flew through the sky scanning the area with a thorough sweep in the area. The person driving the ship looked upon the screen with a seemingly annoyed glance. "Anything yet?" A woman asked as she took a seat next to the man with long fuzzy bluish hair. His eyes were pure red and his skin was a pale grey color and it was the same for the woman next to him. "Nothing yet…although there are a few interesting ones." The man commented. The woman looked at the screen and gasped in what seemed to be a mix of confusion and astonishment.

"Did that green human just turn into a…whatever earth creature that is?" The woman asked.

"Yes Denashi and it seems he's holding his own with that plasma monster." The man said.

"I believe we found our prize Gilth, take him after this battle is over." Denashi said.

Both aliens watched as the green boy on the screen fought with the plasma monster with the others. "Captain, we have the Smoxes ready." Another one of them had walked into the room. Gilth looked at the slightly smaller man and signaled him over to show him their next target. "Your after this green fellow over here, he can turn into creatures. He's useful." Gilth said and turned around. The battle that was on screen was almost over and the plasma monster as well. "Try and capture the plasma monster as well Zasix, he will be wonderful for the collection." Denashi said.

Once the battle was over the masked boy and the other with the robot tech took the plasma moster. They were going to have to wait till later to get it which means leaving later. Zasix released three Smoxes and they went running around the whole town in search of the little green boy. One of the moles like creatures made a howling noise once it found its intended target and chased it. Denashi watched the chase with excitement; this was her most favorite part. It was always fun watching the target try to outrun the Smoxes, it made her want to laugh at their stupidity.

-With Beastboy- (If I accidentally go from P.O.V. to not forgive me I get so into it I forget)

We were finally done with fighting Plasmus, I was about to call Raven when a smell reached me. It smelt really weird and not like anything that would be from earth or Tameran. The scent would have been familiar if it were any of these things since I was on Tameran for a week once. I heard a noise which made me turn around, what caught my eye was a very ugly looking animal. It had a look in its eye like it had finally caught up to its prey and I started running. I pushed the button on my communicator signaling that I needed help so the others would know I needed help.

Unfortunately my communicator fell out of my hand so now my coordinates weren't very accurate. I didn't stop because the look that the monster gave me was like a lion's on the hunt. Another one of the creatures had suddenly appeared in front of me so I quickly turned into a mouse to escape under its enormous belly which was really furry but that wasn't very important at the moment. He narrowly escaped the being in the mouth of the one he had gone under. Soon he was being chased by a third one but this one actually grabbed him but the tail so he had to morph back.

He escaped that one since he didn't have a tail in human form but he wasn't paying attention now. The ones he had tricked had somehow managed to get in front of him and he was trapped. They grabbed his arms with their teeth which made him cry out in pain and a few tears flew out his eyes. They didn't cut through to the bone but still it hurt to have those teeth stuck in your arms. The third creature sniffed his head and howled which kind of hurt his ears because it was loud. Beastboy was about to yell at the creature when a bright light came from his right and he looked in that direction.

It looked like a ship; he didn't want to go through this shit again; taken by another idiotic alien. He could feel blood dripping from his arms where the creatures had their teeth in them. He glanced back to see that the Titans had found his Communicator and Starfire pointing at him. Beastboy guessed he would probably be saved in the next five hours but didn't keep his hopes up. He yelled for them to help him but he was already in the huge ship by then and the door closed. The creatures let him go and were rewarded with some sort of treat that smelled like meat.

As soon as Beastboy sat up a small bracelet was put on his wrist by some woman, or he guessed. He couldn't tell but he figured the bumps on her chest were boobs or something. Not that he was looking, he wasn't being perverted or anything he just wanted to take it all in right now. "What am I doing here? What do you guys want with me?" He asked raising his voice, rare for him. The two looked at him and then to each other like they were trying to figure him out. He just hopped they didn't have to kiss to learn his language like Starfire did to Robin and that Japanese dude.

"We seemed to have made him mad Gilth." The woman said with amusement in her voice.

"He will make a wonderful fighter in the arena then." Gilth and motioned some others in the room.

Two others picked me up and tied my arms before leading me down a hallway and a locked door. "Let go of me you slime covered idiots!" I yelled as I tried to get away from them. For some reason I was unable to morph, it must have had to do something with that little wrist band on me. They put me in a room with two beds that didn't look comfortable but at least they were beds. I punched the door before sliding down to the floor and burying my head in my arms. It wasn't a very comfortable position since they were still tied but all I wanted was to be alone now.


	3. Chapter 2

Robin cursed under his breath, that ship looked way bigger than what Soto's was years back. The Boy Wonder tried to calculate a plan that would work until Raven pulled with her powers. 'At least someone was thinking ahead' he thought as he commanded Cyborg to shoot at the ship. He noticed Raven was having a little trouble and she was using all the power of her being now. Starfire seemed to be throwing some star bolts at it as well but it seemed that it was blocked. After Cyborg's last attack they must have put up a force field to avoid damage to their ship.

The Black aura disappeared from around the ship and the next thing, Raven was very exhausted. "Friends…I think we must go home and figure out what to do." Starfire said very quietly. Robin could tell she was fighting with herself not to say that once sentence that she had just uttered. Cyborg picked up an exhausted Raven and put her in the car so he could drive her home for rest. It was obvious they weren't going to get much sleep tonight, mainly an obsessed Robin. "I'll call Justice League in the morning…" Robin said as he got in the car along with Starfire.

When they got back to the Tower Raven instantly went to her room to try and meditate a bit. She was kind of tired from the strain she had put on her powers and she had lost her friend. She and Beastboy had become so close after the Beast incident and she hadn't had the courage to tell him what she was feeling till a couple of days ago after her and Starfire's "The Girl Talk". Raven sat on her bed cross-legged and began chanting 'Azerath Metrion Zinthos' slowly. She began being pulled into the dark recesses of her mind and her emotions were nowhere to be seen.

In the distance behind a huge bolder she heard the unmistakable sound of her emotion crying. She slowly made her way over there trying to keep her face as emotionless as possible. Raven had gotten used to showing her emotions after t defeating almost all their enemies in one battle. When she was next to the rock she could plainly see which emotion was expressing such sadness. "Rage?" She said with a hint of surprise in her voice although it was barely present at all. Beastboy's kidnapping must have made her emotions get out of kilter and express other emotions.

Rage was supposed to be angry, not crying like her other emotion Sadness; then again why not? All her emotions should be sad since 'their' long time crush was just taken from them. "They will pay for taking Beastboy from us!" Now, that was Rage, Raven was beginning to worry. "Raven, I wasn't expecting you so early." One of her emotions said from behind her. She turned to see Knowledge standing just a few feet behind her, glasses almost falling of her nose. "I had to come, I wanted to see if I could get in touch with him through his mind." Raven explained.

"Uh…I don't know…he's probably halfway out of the galaxy by now…I don't know if we can reach that far." Knowledge

"But we reached through dimensions before…isn't this the same?" Raven asked.

"Dimensions are folds in the universe…were talking about miles of space…I could try." Knowledge said thoughtfully.

"Thank you." Raven said.

-With Beastboy-

It had been a week, or so it felt like but it was hard to tell when you were in room up in space. The room looked plain which kind of annoyed Beastboy to no end but he kept his cool. He had a roommate who could thankfully speak 'Earth Language' as the man had said in English. It was garbled and hard to understand at times but Beastboy helped him out on some hard words. Not that Hello or Beastboy was hard to pronounce but still it was pretty much the easy words. To confuse the man he had said and the man sounded funny saying that.

Needless to say Beastboy was entertained, even if he was making fun of an adult who could beat him. His name was Ganithar and he was from at least two galaxy's away from his. "Do you have any idea what they want with us Ganithar?" Beastboy asked getting up so he could pace around. This had become a habit of his which kind of annoyed the muscled blue man a little. "We are going to their planet to fight others." Ganithar said, obviously he wasn't new. "Have you already fought people?" Beastboy asked sitting back on the bed trying not to look nervous.

"It is fight or be killed…they do not care either way." Ganithar said.

"I'm guessing that's a yes, have you actually killed an opponent?" Beastboy asked.

Somehow he knew the answer to that question was yes, he was being thrown into this big shit. You had no choice but to fight and sometimes you run the risk of dying if your really weak. Beastboy had to admit that he was glad that they hadn't chosen Starfire, she wouldn't of lasted long. Sure she was very strong but when it came down to it she couldn't stand to kill an opponent. He looked up at Ganithar who was apparently looking at the thoughtful expression. "So, if you've fought before…why are you on the ship?" Beastboy asked, he was slightly curious.

"To train the new ones to fight." Ganithar said, there was not much pride in that deep voice of his. He couldn't blame the guy, being trained to fight to your death wasn't all that cool at all. "I'll accept your help." Beastboy said, he could tell Ganithar was happy with his sudden decision. He obviously didn't want to see a young person die from lack of fighting experience. Beastboy did have fighting experience but still he probably wasn't as skilled as the people he would fight. He needed all the help he could get, even if it was from someone he had only known for a week.

Beastboy laid down and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before looking at his teacher. "Did you have a family Ganithar?" Beastboy decided to asked but felt like he was prying. "I was to be married three months before my capture, love at first sight…you?" He asked. He was laying on his own bed, eyes closed and possibly trying not show his weakness. "I lived with four friends, we fought against evil." Beastboy said. "I had a girl that I kind of liked." He heard a hum coming from his roommate and he looked over to see that he was thinking.

It was silent for a bit and Beastboy was feeling tired so he closed his eyes to take a small nap. "Fight for her." Ganithar said which woke Beastboy up from being a sleep for a few seconds. "Fight in the name of love…that will get you through." He continued on and Beastboy smiled. That's just what he would do, fight for Raven and for the same of love among other things. "Is that what you fight for Ganithar?" He asked. "Always." He responded.


	4. Chapter 3

Robin had just got done talking to Batman about their missing friend on the huge video screen. He sat on the couch in the front room and held his green friend's communicator in his hand. Masked eyes filled with guilt for not being able to save their friend from being kidnapped once again. It had been almost a month since his capture and his mentor still had no news of any ships. The day after Beastboy had gone missing he informed the other Titans the sad news. They were just as upset as Robin and the others were and agreed to help out whenever necessary.

So far Jinx decided to she would be his replacement till Beastboy was safely back with them. Robin had to admit that he was a bit weary about her being a Titan since her little turn around. He hadn't expected her to turn good all because Kid Flash pulled all these moves on her. They had gone out for at least a year but then they got in this huge fight and she was a free agent. She would help whoever needed it and then she would move on to the next team and help. She spent most of her time in Germany helping Redstar and his team when she heard the news.

There wasn't much trouble with her at least, she meditated with Raven and shopped with Starfire. Sometimes she would spar with Robin and help out Cyborg in the Garage for a bit. Robin was beginning to think that those two had a bit of a thing going but it was extremely hard to tell. Her hair was always messy and dirty after leaving the Garage but he figured it was from fixing the car. The Boy Wonder tried not to think too much of it since she had just gotten away from K.F. "Find anything yet?" Jinx asked breaking Robin from thoughts on such pressing matter.

"Not yet, Batman says Jon hasn't picked anything up at all." Robin replied, sadness in his voice. Jinx jumped over the couch and reached for the remote to turn the TV off before sitting down. "Hey, weren't you supposed to go on a date with Star in a few hours?" Jinx said as Robin gasped. Yesterday he had promised Starfire he would take her on a date to the carnival or something. He had forgotten about it since his mind was so set on finding their missing comrade. "Thanks for reminding me Jinx…hey are you and Cyborg…" Robin didn't finish because she laughed.

"No; although I do have a thing for smart people," Jinx replied.

With that Robin rolled his masked eyes and left to get ready for his little date with Starfire. He went to knock on her door but stopped when he heard her singing to her pet Silky. Beastboy had given him to her once and he had to admit the thing was just a little too creepy for his taste. After a few minutes of waiting he finally knocked which caused a few shuffling noises in the background. Everything was silent for a few minutes and then the door opened to reveal the Tameranian. She looked like a goddess even if she was still wearing her uniform that she wore everyday.

"You wish to speak Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I promised you a date yesterday." Robin said with a smile.

"Oh…I seem to have forgotten." Starfire said.

Robin could tell she was a bit distracted and they both needed to settle down for just a few hours. After Beastboy had been kidnapped she started going off about what happed on Blorthog. She was afraid the Titans would split like what happened when she had gone to the future. "That's fine, when you ready call; I have to get ready myself." Robin said giving her a kiss on the cheek. With that he left for his room to find something nice to wear for their date in a few hours. He decided they would go to the carnival for a little fun since their time at the carnival was ruined.

In the front room Jinx sat on the couch remembering that Cyborg said something about a tracker. She figured she would at least try to help the Titans find their old friend to stop moping. She had sort of lied when she said she wasn't involved with Cyborg but had a good reason. They had only just started and she didn't want anyone against their relationship because of the past. She already had to deal with that because of Kid Flash's uncle from the Justice League. The only one who even knew about her and Cyborg's relationship was Raven who didn't mind at all.

She went on the computer and started looking through the many signals they seemed to pickup. There were so many and it was hard to figure out which one she needed to follow to find him. She clicked on one of them and that made the communicator on the table go off almost instantly. She pushed the button quickly to shut it up and guessed that this one was Beastboy's that dropped. "It would have been easier if you kept it with you." Jinx said looking at the list again. There was another one that said Beastboy's Belt which she clicked instantly and got a faint signal and coordinates.

Jinx started to get really excited until the signal suddenly faded which caused her to be a little mad. "Damn…I almost had it!" She yelled and then had to look around since she yelled so loud. "I wonder if Cyborg would be able to…it's worth a try." Jinx said to herself and got up from the chair. She made her way to the garage where she heard her boyfriend still working away on the car. She put her hand on the door not entirely sure if she should interrupt him while he worked. Deciding against waiting Jinx opened the door and went in making sure that she made some noise.

It wasn't good sneaking up on someone while they were working on the car; easy to hit your head. "Hey Cyborg, I have a question." Jinx said gaining the robots attention as he looked at her. He stopped what he was doing and put the hood of the car down and waited for her to talk. Jinx took that as her cue and walked over to him. "Ok, I decided to try and figure out his location." Jinx said. Before he could ask her what she was talking about She started it up once again. "I tried his communicator but I wasn't told it was left behind and then his belt had a tracker as well." Jinx said.

"So you tried to get his signal?" Cyborg asked.

"I had it for a few minutes but then it disappeared…" Jinx replied.

"Wish I thought about that." Cyborg said.

-Somewhere else-

Beastboy dodged an almost fatal hit and morphed a bear which confused his huge attacker. He was fighting a big guy who looked to be about 6'3 and he had a nose like a pig and horns. His ears were like a humans and he had yellowish fur that covered his entire almost muscular body. Beastboy smacked the guy around a bit and then decided on his African kangaroo morph. He stood on his tail and kicked his offender where it counts before turning into a fly and buzzing around. Flying around his head would get the guy disoriented so he could do his final attack.

As soon as he felt it was safe to do so he morphed a hawk and flew high above the big guy. It was then that he took on the shake of a whale and instantly fell from midair and crushed him. He morphed to an elephant since his whale morph wouldn't last long without any water. He made a noise though his trunk and flapped his ears before going back into his human form. Beastboy's face instantly went into a frown because his morph back to human had been forced. He had no control over his morphs after he was done fighting and he hated that with a passion.

He looked at the Smoxes who silently threatened to hunt him if he decided to run from his spot. The people who had taken him and many others from their home were sitting up high. That woman whose name he remembered was Denashi smiled like she knew he was going to win. How Beastboy wished he could wipe that smirk off her very annoying face…no…calm down. The Beast was responding to his anger and knew that if he were to come out it would hurt Beastboy. Every time the bracelet was activated he would be shocked into demorphing to himself.

"I'll let you fight the next time I'm sent out here." Beastboy said calmly.

"I would like that very much." The Beast said.

The Beast had become a comfort after Ganithar was killed in his own battle just a week ago. Beastboy was lonely and really needed someone to talk to and with his anger the Beast came back. Not that he ever left, it was just that he had better control over him since that one incident. There was a new person in the room but he didn't talk much which kind of annoy the Changeling. He guessed that this person had been fighting for the longest time since there were some scars. Old and new ones and some over old ones that had just about healed over or something.

Chinch looked out the window at the vast desert with no known expression on his small face. He held Beastboy's belt in his hands trying to figure out why the hell it had just beeped like crazy. The man would have to ask his roommate about it but then he figured it would be weird. Chinch had never spoken to him except to say goodnight even if Beastboy had talked to him. Chinch wasn't much of a talker but little by little he was being pulled out of such a thing. He had known silence since he was just a small one and didn't know how to interact with anyone at all.

The bug like man was brought back to the present when the door opened to reveal his roomy. His green friend seemed utterly annoyed and he sat quietly on the bed obviously wanting to talk. "How…did your round go?" Chinch asked not exactly used to using his voice at all. Beastboy sat up, surprise written all over his face since he had merely gotten just one word out before. "I won…" Beastboy said and then noticed his belt in his room mattes hand and looked curious. He followed the green boy's eyes which landed in his hands to the belt and gave it back.

"It beeped for a few minutes and stopped." Chinch said.

"That must mean they were trying to reach me…not that it would do any good." Beastboy said.

"They who?" Chinch asked.

"My friends…family…" Beastboy said not giving a speck of hope.


	5. Chapter 4

Garfield was asleep now and Chinch was staring out the window, boredom etched on his face. It was always etched on his face, what was there to smile about in this big pit of doom. It was all he knew though since he had been born here but he didn't get to know his mother very well. She had died giving birth to him and he was glad she didn't have to suffer through fighting. Chinch looked over when he heard Garfield murmur something about someone throwing out tofu. Whatever the hell tofu was it didn't sound all that good but he decided he would ask about it later.

He looked over to the door when there was some commotion coming from the large hallway. This was exactly how the new ones acted every time they had been taken from their planet. There were a few bumps along the wall which surprisingly didn't wake Garfield in the slightest. That last battle must have tired him out since he didn't budge an inch away from the wall. "CLORBAG VARBLERNILK!(SP?)" This one was screaming along with a whole slur of other words. It was at this point that Garfield had awoken and yelled that he was not in fact a clorbag and that it was for Cyborg.

It was at this moment that Chinch wanted to laugh; he had never seen his roommate act this way. Realizing that he had suddenly yelled for no apparent reason the green boy sat down. Whoever it was, was still banging against the wall and yelling in a language Chinch understood. He knew different languages due to having so many people being his roommates over the years. This person was Tameranian and obviously not used to being cared for in such a way. "Tameranian?" Garfield asked rubbing his eyes of the sleep that he had just been rudely awaken from.

"How do you know?" Chinch asked.

"I used to have a friend who was…I only know that word and a few others…" He replied.

"I speak a fluently." Chinch said.

"Another roommate that didn't last I presume." Garfield said conversationally.

"Two months." Chinch replied indifferently.

"Cant say I like the odds." Garfield responded as he absorbed the information as the door opened. Someone was pushed in and not very gently by the looks of it but he didn't seem fazed just one bit. The offending captors yelled something in a different language and then closed the door tight. The Tameranian looked at Beastboy and Chinch and then went wide eyed before spilling tears. He said something while looking directly at Garfield but he just seemed a bit lost to understand. "He says you traveled to his planet before with four others." Chinch repeated in English.

There were a few more words uttered but still Beastboy was unable to understand the Tameranian. He had to look at Chinch so he could easily translate what the young boy was saying. "He asked you if you could help him out of here." Chinch said with just a hint of amusement. Rolling his eyes Beastboy lay back down and closed his eyes trying to get back to his nap. When the yelling kept going Garfield got even more annoyed and yelled for him to shut the hell up. "Do you think I would be here if I knew how to get out of this place? I don't understand you either!" He yelled.

Silence was all that he heard except for a few whispers coming from Chinch and the other one. They were talking but since it was in another language it was hard to understand what was said. Garfield began to hear footsteps coming toward him and he didn't feel like opening his eyes. He felt a poke on his shoulder making him look up at the Tameranian who seemed to be closer. "Don't tell me…NO KISSING!" He yelled and backed away from him only to meet the cold wall. "I can't kiss a guy…I don't swing that way…if he was a girl I would be more comfortable." Beastboy said.

All this rambling didn't make any sense to Chinch but he understood how uncomfortable it was. It was slightly entertaining and a little gross but in all actuality it needed to be done. He wasn't going to be the speaker for the both of them for however long they all lasted here. Hell, what if he was to die in his next battle and they had no way of understanding each other? He certainly wasn't going to teach him how to speak the language since it was a very complicated thing. "Pretend it is that Raven girl you whisper about in your sleep." Chinch said getting up from his bed.

"What? I can't just do that! There are…lips and all that crap involved…I can't…" Garfield yelled. If his roommate wasn't going to accept that he had to get this guys kiss he was going to help. He liked Garfield but there were just some things you had to force people to do yourselves. Chinch grabbed Garfield by the shoulders and held him down as he screamed for him to stop. "It's like kissing an Earth fish…without the gills." Chinch murmured.

-Five minutes later-

"I'm sorry, I wish there was some other way to have spoken your language." The Tameranian said. Garfield nodded and tried not to look embarrassed about what had just taken place. "I understand, so what did you say your name was?" He asked after he felt he had regained composure. The Tameranian looked from Garfield to Chinch hesitantly before deciding to answer that. "Xamial Kisharish…prince of Tameran…but call me Kishick." He said which made them go wide eyed. They had definitely not expected for this guy to be a prince, he was important.

"You probably have everyone looking for you." Garfield said.

"You could easily get out of here Garfield." Chinch said.

"Yeah, that might be true…" Garfield said with a smile.

"NO…no…they don't know I'm here…they were unaware of my capture." Kishick replied. He sighed and looked away from the two others that were looking at him in slight confusion. From what Garfield remembered of his travel to Tameran last, they definitely had tight security. "Didn't you have some guards?" Garfield asked receiving a nod from Chinch who seemed curious. After all he had seen many Tameranians and not one of them had actually been royal. "It is very…you see…I was to be betrothed and I wasn't ready." Kishick said almost quietly.

"I think I get the gist of what your explaining…" Garfield said, his serious face appearing. It was rare when he was serious but lately he had been using that face a lot and he hated it. "You ran out after hearing the news and then ended up being chased by the Smoxes." Garfield said. Apparently he had hit the nail on the head because Kishick's eyes had gone wide after hearing that. Also, thanks to his animal senses he could smell surprise but what he had said received a nod. "That is correct…we both weren't ready…we even tried to call it off but…" He stopped talking.

"That's understandable…I would to if I were in your shoes." Garfield said, all seriousness gone.

"You are very confusing Garfield." Chinch replied.

-Titans Tower-

Jinx sat on the floor of Raven's room waiting for her to get done with all her meditating. She had said that she was going to meditate for a while till she was able to find Beastboy. Apparently tapping a mind that is in a far off Galaxy was going to take a lot of work and time to do. Till then Jinx would wait patiently for everything to be done with so she and Raven could go out. They needed girl time and being cooped up in your room for twenty-four hours wasn't good. Starfire was supposed to have been back to Raven's room by now but she must have been distracted.

She decided to go into the living room where Robin was cooking up something for their dinner. It looked like lasagna with garlic bread which made her mouth water with satisfaction. "Raven still meditating?" He asked as he put the Lasagna in the oven and taking his oven mitts off. "Yeah, she wants to do that before she tries to search for him through his mind." Jinx said thoughtfully. "She's done that before, once she does there's a connection to his emotions." He said. "Wouldn't that put her through hell in the long run?" Jinx asked not exactly liking that idea now.

"Has to be done though…even if it's not a very long connection." Robin said taking a seat. Jinx walked over to the fridge to see if she could find something to snack and gave a sigh. "This tofu is gathering blue mold…I think it's alive." She said holding up the container of tofu. Damn and she was willing to actually try some of it so it wouldn't go to any waste at all. Jinx put it in the trashcan and twisted the bag shut before the mold monster could do anything. "I think I saw the same thing in Beastboy's room…do you mind if I clean it up Robin?" Jinx asked.

"Not again, I don't know how many times we've told him to clean it." Robin said with a laugh.

Jinx was about to reply when the door to the hall opened and raven walked into the kitchen. She made a cup of tea and then took a seat across from Robin who gave a slight smile. "How's it going Raven?" He asked and waited for her to get a drink before she decided to answer. "Slow…but I think I almost have him…its just hard to get through but I'm trying." She replied. The trash bag in Jinx's hand had apparently taken this time to move which in turn made Jinx scream. "Shit! I forgot this was in my hand…I'll have to burn it before the mold monster comes back." She yelled.

"Again?" Raven asked looking at Robin who gave an amused shrug.


	6. Chapter 5

Green monkeys, waterfalls and the Doom Patrol passed through the images as Raven got through. Obviously she had made the connection but she must have been getting rejected or something. As soon as she felt that she was in his mind she had been booted out and it was pissing her off. Raven didn't know what to think of this in the least but it might have been the distance. As soon as Cyborg had the T-ship fixed they were going to have to travel in space to get it again. The sound of sifting through pages caught her attention and she looked at Knowledge in annoyance.

Knowledge stopped what she was doing to see raven staring at her and gave an audible sigh. She pushed up her glasses and closed the book before she went to some really huge book. "Honestly Raven, I'm a little perplexed at what we're not getting…" Knowledge stopped talking. "The only thing I can think of is that he's either dead or has no hope of being found." She continued. Wisdom shot up from where she had been seated and went to the large chalk board. She had been silent the whole time, obviously this was her way of thinking and it was annoying.

"Dearest Knowledge, if he has no hope then we shouldn't push him." Wisdom said writing something down.

"Ah, yes Wisdom! Because if we give him the slightest bit then he could become angry with waiting," Knowledge said thoughtfully.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Raven asked.

Wisdom and Knowledge looked at Raven as if they had forgotten she was in the room with them. They both sighed and took a seat on either side of her and looked annoyed at the question. They didn't like explaining themselves again but for Raven they would do it again and again. "If he has no hope you don't want to push him into believing that you will get him soon." Knowledge explained. "Patience is a virtue my dearest Raven." Wisdom said before getting up. She left the room and the only one left with Raven was the other one who seemed proud at the statement.

"Cant say I like that very much." Raven replied.

"You've been in your mind long enough…go get some fresh air." Knowledge said kicking her out. Raven was about to reply when she found herself in her bedroom sitting on her bed. Sighing, she went to the living room to find Starfire attempting to play a Mega Monkey game. Cyborg was helping her out and so far she was doing alright but didn't have all that many points. The high score on this game had been Beastboy's and it was a very hard score for anyone to pass. "Hey Raven, you want to go out to that new poetry club tonight?" Jinx asked as she walked over to Raven.

"Why not," Raven replied with a smile.

-Later-

Raven and Jinx sat at one of the tables that were close to the stage as a young man took the mic. He was rambling on about something which Raven wasn't exactly listening to really. They had been there for at least an hour and Jinx was starting to see that Raven was getting board. "You want to go back to the Tower? I mainly got you out for fresh air." Jinx explained. She had also wanted to see how she was progressing on trying to contact their lost teammate. "I'm getting though Jinx…the only problem is he's blocking me." Raven said apparently reading her mind.

"Why the hell would he be doing that?" Jinx asked; she was a little perplexed on the situation. Wouldn't he want to be found before something really bad actually happened to him? There were so many questions swimming around in her head that she didn't know how to answer. "Knowledge says it's his hopes don't get crushed if we are unable to get to him." Raven explained. Ok, Jinx had to admit that what Raven had said could have been true but they were close. Maybe she wouldn't get kicked out of his mind easily if she were a bit closer, damn it Cyborg…fix that T-ship.

-With Beastboy-

Beastboy was starting to get very annoyed, he was glad Raven was trying to get in touch but not. He didn't want to know if they had all the heroes of the freaking world searching for him. All he wanted was to be left alone in the present and he wished that Raven would understand that. "Is she trying to get in contact with you again?" Chinch asked taking a seat next to his green friend. "Maybe you should let her get through next time and tell her to stay away." He said. Garfield's ears drooped down and gave a small sigh before laying back.

"But what if it breaks him?" Kishick asked.

"He actually has a point…I need to face the music sometime." Garfield replied.

"Better to face it than to runaway like a coward." Chinch supplied as Kishick stood around. The poor Tameran was beginning to get restless and when a person got restless it was annoying. He wanted to do something and Garfield couldn't blame him, he was restless as well it seemed.

"Garfield…I need your ears." Kishick whispered leaning against the door apparently eavesdropping. "Or…I could go fly on the wall." Garfield said getting down on the floor to lie down. Recently he had gotten the bracelet removed since he was good at following everyone's orders. He morphed a fly and flew out the room perching himself on the wall to see what Kishick meant. There was a small pale girl who seemed to be getting roughed up by some Smoxes. Luckily they were green so he was able to get her before they knew he left the room without permission.

The girl needed his help and he needed to find a safe place to morph and get to the little girl fast. As soon as he was around the corner and checked if anyone was there he morphed and ran. The two Smoxes that were surrounding her snarled at his presence and he growled right back at them. After a while it seemed to do the trick and they had backed off and left the hallway so it was safe. He went back to his human form and grabbed the girl before knocking on the steel door. It instantly opened revealing Kishick and Chinch who seemed to be a little relieved he was ok.

"She's injured and she seems ok otherwise." Garfield said laying her on his bed as she cried in panic. Kishick rubbed her back and held her while Chinch went to get the first aid kit in the washroom. "Hey, can you calm down enough to tell us your name." He asked giving the girl a smile. During his time as a Titan he had been in a few child abuse missions which he wasn't a fan of. This girl didn't look like she had been all that abused but she had been with the angry Smoxes. That alone was just one of the reasons to worry about her scared state…she only looked ten.

She shouldn't have been here at all and yet she was and who knew what these assholes had done. Garfield noticed her strange cat like ears and the tail that was set behind her and finally took in her scent. She seemed part cat, then again she was from a different planet and who knew what she was. "Nalshixle, call me Nal…" She whispered leaning against Kishick as he kept rubbing her back. Obviously the Tameranian had experience taking care of kids when they were really scared. "How old are you Nal?" Garfield asked as Chinch walked over with a box that had red lines on it.

"Ten…I have been here since I was eight…" Nal said as Chinch covered all the cuts she got. "You don't have to be frightened anymore." Garfield said gaining a nod from Chinch and Kishick. "We'll protect you." Kishick said laying her down since she seemed to be a little sleepy. As soon as she was asleep Garfield morphed a Dachshund and lay at her side, cuddling her. "Do you have any siblings Kishick?" Garfield asked moving his head so he could look over her. His head was lying on her tummy as he looked at his Tameranian friend who was smiling.

"A little brother, he used to have nightmares all the time and would come into my room." He said. Chinch chuckled as he put the kit away and sat next to Kishick as they watched her sleep. "What of you Chinch?" Kishick asked as he took a seat on the bed next to the smiling insect like man. "Three, but they both died before we had turned the ages of five." He said with a small frown. Garfield felt their eyes on him so he opened his own and perked his head up a bit. "I was an only child, when I joined the Titans I gained a brother and a sister." Garfield answered the silent question.

Chinch found their pasts to be extraordinary, he himself had been here his whole life unlike them. He used to not associate himself with anyone until his loudmouthed friend entered the picture. He had never made a single friend after realizing anyone else would just end up perishing. With Garfield he was forced to socialize and actually care about the other people around him. It didn't help that Kishick was an even noisier person that his annoying green friend. Now he had a little child to contend with and that was going to be even more of a challenge than usual.

-Somewhere in Deep Space-

Xzarxikacn Harkin, commander of the Intergalactic Space Force sat at his desk seemingly angry. He was very annoyed that the people he was chasing got out of his grasp once again. The Shezix were a slippery bunch and knew how to not leave a trail of stars in their very wake. He had been searching for them since his adoptive daughter had been kidnapped by them two years ago. Harkin wanted to find her so bad and knew that if he found her he would find others. He had to help the others escape as well but he was going to need help to pull things off correctly.

Harkin was an Antinite; they were an entirely peaceful race unless you somehow pissed them off. It was just such an occasion nine ages ago that they had created the Space Force. They were set on enforcing peace on the Galaxy and he knew the planet Tameran had his back. "Commander…the speaker of Tameran is on the Video Screen." Said a voice, from the pink slug on his desk. Harkin pushed a button on a small remote and a screen with a face popped up. "Ah Zaridahl, how is your race fairing? I was hoping to be there for Xamial Kisharish's betrothal." Harkin said.

"Yes, but there's not going to be one unless we can find him," Zaridahl

"What do you mean find him?" Harkin asked.

"He ran off after he was told that he was to be married to his childhood friend…" She said.

Looking at the coordinates he had last followed the Shezix ship at he found it had been for Tameran. Cursing he put his head in his hands and shook his head in what seemed to be annoyance. "Tell me old friend, did you see anything suspicious?" Harkin asked, his gut answering him. "There was one but we hadn't thought about it since they come in and out." Zaridahl explained. She saw the pained look in her friend's eyes as he confirmed her almost silent fears aloud. "I believe the Shezix have gotten another one…I'm going to have to find someone to help us." Harkin said.

"I think I know who could help, it would be a long flight from where you are though." Zaridahl said.

"How long a flight do you think it could be?" Harkin asked.

There was silence as the Tameranian calculated the estimated amount of time he would be waiting. Since the Antinites were in another Galaxy it was going to be a far journey ahead. "Ten moons, you're looking for the planet Earth and the group is called Teen Titans." Zaridahl said. "Princess Starfire has taken up residence there and is part of this team, be careful." She said and disappeared. Harkin was then left to his thoughts and he sighed an almost audible sigh. "Five years…hopefully my little girl can survive another five years if she is still alive…Nal." Harkin said and left his office.

-Titans Tower-

"Yes! I fixed it…you are harder to fix than the car!" Cyborg yelled at the T-ship and stood up. He didn't want to be caught talking to the T-ship like he had been caught talking to his car. Jinx had caught him having a conversation with his car just a week ago and that was embarrassing. If it were Beastboy he would have probably been worse than enchantress or something. "Dude, get some fresh air." Cyborg mimicked and then gave a small laugh at how he didn't sound like him. "I don't think I like Beastboy with a deep voice…" He said to himself and then left the room.

He went to the living room to see that the radio was turned on as Robin was just finishing dishes. Jinx was helping him and putting them away with no complaint but still frowning. The radio, Cyborg noticed was on some heavy metal station and every once in a while she would sing. "Friend, Is the ship all fixed and ready to embark upon our journey?" Starfire asked from behind him. "Yeah," He replied receiving a slight smile from Raven, or was that considered one. He had only seen her smile a few times and it was hard to make out a smile and a not smile.

"Let's get going then." Robin said turning the dishwater off.

"Finally, mission get in contact with Beastboy is in motion." Jinx said happily and hugged Raven. There was a moment of hesitation and then she gave a slightly smaller hug back. Just as she was about to get out of the others hold Starfire ended up hugging the both of them tightly. "That's enough touchy feely crap…please let go." Raven said as Starfire gasped in embarrassment. She had been doing so well on her bone crushing hugs as of late and here she was slipping. "Oops…sorry friend Jinx and Raven…I shall make the pudding of happiness!" Starfire said smiling.

Robin turned off the radio and received an annoyed glare from Jinx whose favorite song came on. She knew it could wait though; they had to help Raven get in contact with Beastboy. As soon as everyone left the room she gave Cyborg a small peck on the cheek and ran to the T-ship. 'I knew it.' Robin thought as he went unnoticed from the shadows of the dark hallway. It was always fun to spy on ones friends especially when one denies that they are actually going out. "Yo, where'd Robin go?" Cyborg asked and then received a tap on the shoulder which scared him.

"Hey! Don't do that…scared the crap out of me." Cyborg complained.

-Later-

"Hey Raven, you listen to Linkin Park?" Jinx asked over the intercom.

"Yeah, mainly to calm Rage down," Raven replied.

"She needs an outlet besides your anger huh?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah, why are you asking anyway?"

Jinx pulled out a Linking Park CD and showed her through the window with a small smile. "I hope you don't mind Robin." Jinx said looking to the other cockpit to their leader. "Just make it to where it's only you two." Robin said not wanting Starfire to start singing that stuff. It took a year to get her to stop singing that Britney Spears song Beastboy had her listen to. It had been a nightmare and it took the ABC's song to finally get her to stop singing womanizer. As Raven and Jinx listened to Linkin Park Starfire was mainly worried about the wellbeing of Silky.

Luckily Titans South decided they would take over till they got back from trying to contact Beastboy. Aqualad didn't look all that excited about it but he did try to converse with Raven. All she had been doing was reading a book and would occasionally glare up at him in annoyance. That look was usually reserved for Beastboy but he guessed she had her breaking points with Aqualad. "Thrusters are go! Now we're going up in space y'all." Cyborg said cutting Robin's thoughts in half. "Titans go." He said over the intercom receiving a chuckle from Jinx who obviously expected that.

After a few minutes they were in space and Cyborg could be heard typing away one the computer. "There are so many Galaxies, I'm almost afraid to leave the Milky Way." Cyborg said. "Jinx, could you pinpoint his signal on the computer?" Robin asked ignoring Cyborg's rant. He dint want to hear the negative until there was cause for it so there was no need to complain yet. "Pulling up the last signal I searched." She said as music threatened to over power her voice. "Raven I want you to try searching for his mind again." Robin said receiving a nod from the Empath. Turning off the music Raven prepared herself for entering Beastboy's mind.

-Somewhere-

Garfield had just finished his battle with Plasmus who he had learned just hours ago was here to. It upset him somehow that his enemy was in the same situation he himself was in. He walked down the hall to his shared room and stopped when he felt something in his mind click. 'Damn it Raven.' he said to himself as he went to the room and motioned for everyone to be quiet. He quickly made his way to the washroom getting a few questioning looks from Nal and Kishick. Garfield had decided to follow Chinch's advice and let her actually get through to talk to him.

At the same time he heard his belt that was hanging from a hook on the wall beep like crazy. As soon as he felt she was through he stared at the mirror so he could actually face her in a way. It was just her eyes but still it helped that he was staring directly into her eyes right now. "Beastboy," She said in her own voice which was kind of weird coming from Garfield's mouth. "Raven, before we continue I want you to promise a few things." Garfield said as he stared at her eyes. It was hard to figure out whose eyes since he was staring at his own reflection in the mirror.

"First of all, do not promise me you will be able to save me." Garfield said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said reaching for his belt and looked at it a bit. He couldn't believe he was going to actually do this but it had to be done now. "Also, don't get in contact with me anymore after this is over." Garfield said and then looked at the mirror. "Beastboy…this isn't like you." Raven said sounding like she was a little upset or something. "How is everyone?" He asked mainly trying to avoid that subject and the one ear at the door. He could smell Nal's worry seeping through the door and it was making him a bit antsy now.

Raven was silent for a few minutes as she looked her team mate over in the mirror a while. He looked different, his posture had matured and he seemed to be acting a little older. "They are ok…but…" She said hesitantly. "Starfire isn't freaking out is she; I hate to see her cry." He said. She gave a slight smile, this was the old Beastboy coming though loud and clear. "She cried for three days but Robin finally got her out of her funk." Raven stated and then sighed. A satisfied smile crossed his face and then stared into the mirror again. "Tell Jinx I said thanks." He said.

A confused look crossed and she wanted to know how he knew that Jinx was taking his place. "I sense her…" Beastboy said obviously knowing she was about to ask the stupid question. "Raven I want you to leave, don't contact me anymore and don't give me any promises." He said. Raven wanted so much to smack him right now for saying such things but he was right. What if they promised something they couldn't deliver and then everything was for nothing? "I love you." He said and she was about to respond but she had suddenly lost the connection.

"The signal died…" Jinx said.


End file.
